


Two Out Of Three

by andrea_deer



Series: Comment Fics / Drabbles / Tiny Stuff [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: John Silver is a Little Shit, M/M, Prompt Fill, confessions by the fire, lying little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> author's choice, author's choice, the first lie (<a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729009.html?thread=96180657#t96190641">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out Of Three

They're sitting by the fire again, apparently that's the sort of setting that encourages story telling and confessions between them. Silver wonders mildly if it's the setting, the light that doesn't fully show their faces, the quiet of the dark forest around them. Or perhaps it's just the rarity of the times, when they have no one else around them and can actually share more than they ever would in front of the crew.

"You tell so many stories about yourself it's impossible to say what's true," says Flint, but there's no heat in his accusation.

John shrugs.

"Does it matter?" he asks honestly and Flint chuckles shortly, shaking his head.

"I guess not, not really." He looks at John carefully, curious and focused. "I just wonder sometimes what's true and what's not. What was the first lie that you told me and the crew that started your grand career."

John holds his smile and remembers his very first lie to this crew, which spilled from his lips without thinking. He lied about being a cook. He lied about wanting to join the crew. He lied about being John Silver.

It hardly matters now, when two out of three has slowly became true, became his new identity.

He frowns.

"You should teach me how to cook," he says, seemingly out of context, but Flint clearly manages to follow, at least partially, his thinking process, because he just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. Feel free to come talk to me/prompt me at [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, I am looking for a beta. Either for any specific posted fic, or one time kind of deal with a future fic or something more permanent. If you'd be interested - feel free to message me on tumblr or send me an email.


End file.
